Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-31827536-20170820075413/@comment-31855258-20170909071903
listen bby you dont want to come to a place like this for advice any one can post here. likewise dont listen to people who tell you that you cant make x amount of money if they make $40,000 a year. there are 25 year old millionaires dont use sites like pro builds either because people who are complete morons likes hashinshin still end up making challenger. if your new you might not be able to understand how a to 200 player can be bad but thats another topic. you want to look for the best players for x champion in this case morde and take an objective analytical look at there builds and tactics. also look for break downs on why they do what they do and remember just because they do it doesnt mean you want to do it. for example the youtube channel the lol hounds make a video on the top korean morde. koreans only care about the early game and so they get things like ludens echo. now you can still ask around on public sites but your gonna see some serious garbage just be aware. now as for what you should get on morde and why: first what is morde?: morde is a no cc no gap closer hyper damage carry juggernaut. he deals a friggin to of damage and snowballs harder than aurgueabley any other champion (if your build isnt horrible). morde's purpose is too deal TONS of damage while also ignore alot of damage you pretty much know what morde wants once you read his passive. morde wants large emphisis on damage with some tank items. one good core item build example of this is rylais gunblade ninja tabi spirit visage. the top korean morde rushes ludens now you might want to mindlessly copy because hes the highest ranked but highest ranked does not nessecarly mean best build. again might sound crazy but thats another topic. making challenger does not have a pre requesit of an 8 year math deggree and people that play league are mostly between like 16-28 years old or something like that. people in there 20's arent exactly a well of wisdom and experience. anyway since korea is early game focused and since your probly low elo statisitcally speaking its reasonable to consider to instead of rushing ludens to instead rush ather wisp into rylais and get lich bane later on. doesnt have to be hard to think of these things but there extremely unlikley to pop up on public forums and such just keep that in mind. morde obvious has a mobility problem but it actually isnt THAT bad you only need ather wisp item or rylais and if your facing litterraly bard morganna and jhin you can just get both and merc treds and then its not a problem anymore. also take ghost. ghost is for long battles like nasus morde darius (dar actually wants flash for e but u get the idea) flash is for split second playz like an adc flashing a thresh hook and getting a double kill. morde obvious wants the long battle. morde wants gunblade i dont care what anyone says hes probably the strongest gunblade user in the game. proto belt: its meh it procs rylais and gives gap closer but morde really doesnt need a gap closer and other items are just more important and useful. spirit visage: pretty obvious choice. if i need it i get it after 2 big damage items + boots. if your having trouble staying alive until then you dont need to build defensive earlier you need to play better. maw: never seen anyone else build it but it works. morde does scale well with ad if you actually get into melee range of opponents. armor items: knights vow thornmail deadmans can be terryfying on morde. morde is a hyper damage carry do dont build things like sunfire. liandrys: another obvious one lich+nashors vs triforce: morde gets tons of bennefit from sheen and stinger. as for which line it depends on the situation. if your in melee range alot and need a more defensive line then go triforce stereks. if you have trouble staying in melee range but can do it and need too kill quickly then lich + nashors could be the right option. boots: all of them work just learn to read the state of the game and what you need. good luck have fun and have a nice day